


6/6/06 Prompts - Untitled FMA

by autoschediastic



Series: 6/6/06 Challenge - Dirty bad hot wrong delicious filth [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Human!Al, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: It's just not a look Ed ever figured he'd see on Al's - sweet, slightly more innocent than 3/4 of the population Al - face.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Series: 6/6/06 Challenge - Dirty bad hot wrong delicious filth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683079
Kudos: 19





	6/6/06 Prompts - Untitled FMA

*

It's the look Al gives his arm that makes Ed nervous.

A look like Al's not so sure Ed's going to stick around once things start heating up. Like maybe Al's afraid he's going to use alchemy to get out of the cuffs Ed smirked over. 

It's just not a look Ed ever figured he'd see on Al's - sweet, slightly more innocent than 3/4 of the population Al - face. 

Ed swallows, plasters on a grin and rattles the cuffs. "Where'd you get this kinky streak, Al?" he asks. "I leave you alone for a minute and next thing I know-"

Al shushes him, and Ed glares. It's not like he really _minds_ \- he got over that pretty fucking quick the day Al flung himself at Ed, and instead of the warm hug he figured he'd get, he ended up with Al's tongue in his mouth. Little hard to complain when he finally got what he'd been too damn embarrassed over to even think about.

Crawling over him, straddling his lap, _naked_ , Al says, "You said you'd let me do what I wanted this time, brother." His touch is soft on Ed's stomach, a smile just as soft and a bit more teasing curving his lips. "You promised."

"Yeah, but _Al_ ," Ed starts, only a little ticked off that it sounds like he's whining. "You didn't say anything about toys."

"You didn't ask," Al says, quick and sharp enough that it makes Ed blink. He forgets about it, mostly, as soon as Al's hand is in his pants and squeezing his cock. Ed sucks in a tiny breath, and Al smiles again. "You'll like this, brother."

Al lifts Ed's cock free and shuffles back on his knees to lean down. Ed sucks in another breath and holds it this time, sure that Al doesn't know just how much of a tease he's being when his tongue slides out and licks delicately at the tip, almost too deliberate from the way Al watches him.

Ed closes his eyes, tries to make it last. But all Al does is suck at the tip, lick at the slit like he wants to taste as much as possible without letting Ed lose it. It doesn't take long, couple minutes, before Ed's bucking his hips and making his demands for more sound a little less like begging.

Al never could resist a good pair of puppy dog eyes, so Ed lets out a little groan and looks down just in time to see Al's sexy, bad-news smile. There's tight pressure on his balls before he can make sense of it, another spine-tingling jolt and then it's nothing but _ache_.

"Al!" Ed twists, his whole body shuddering as Al licks and sucks at his dick again. He babbles something that should've been a couple questions about what the hell, where the hell, and fuck, that's one of Winry's _ribbons_ Al's got tied around his dick, but sounds more like nothing. Ed breathes his brother's name again, his eyes rolling back and his head hitting the wall. 

"I knew you'd like it," Al says, and he sounds happy, too happy and too something else - like _smug_ \- that doesn't make any sense. "Now you won't come until I let you, brother." He cradles Ed's cock in his hands and nuzzles at Ed's swollen, aching balls. 

"Al," Ed says when his voice finally works again. "Al, come _on_ , it _hurts_." And it does hurt, a throbbing, gut-clenching pleasure, and Ed's not as sure as Al seems to be that this'll be enough to keep him from coming when it already feels like he's going to burst.

But Al isn't listening, or if he's listening it doesn't matter, because all he does is lick his fingers just like he'd licked Ed's cock. He lifts Ed's balls out of the way and pushes slick fingers right into the cleft of Ed's ass. Ed barely has time to breathe, his hips arching off the bed as Al pushes again, sinks one finger in him to the knuckle.

"I want to be inside you. I want to fuck you this time," Al says, and another hot rush of blood straight to his cock has Ed writhing. "Once for every time I couldn't and wanted to." Ed sucks in a breath and holds it until the ache in his lungs matches the one in his cock. Smiling, his finger slowly stroking the inside of Ed's body, Al says, "My poor brother will be sore."

End


End file.
